


My Soulmate (QuackHalo Soulmate AU)

by Horny_Tornado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And why does quackity's include his name, Hurt/Comfort, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I'm Bad At Tagging, I-, M/M, Not really though, Quackhalo - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WHY ARE THEY THEIR REAL NAMES, also i hate bbh and skeppy's character tags, also im a sucker for soulmate aus, and quackity kind of helps, bbh is sad, but i mean, i hate this, i think you can tell though, ill stop talking to myself in the tags and get on with this, just a series of soulmate aus, kind of, no beta we die like men, quackity sapnap and karl jacobs have the best friendship dynamic, should i make this a series, skeppy is only mentioned but you know, soulmate au but its angsty because why not, this makes no sense, why is that a tag-, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Tornado/pseuds/Horny_Tornado
Summary: QuackHalo soulmate au because that's my religion.It was finally the day. Quackity's 20th birthday. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait for the clock to strike midnight and for the name to appear on his wrist.It's unexpected but not unwanted.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	My Soulmate (QuackHalo Soulmate AU)

Bad inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself down. It was Quackity’s 20th birthday today, meaning that he would find out who his soulmate was. Bad already knew. Bad already knew, because on his own birthday, six years ago, he had gotten Quackity’s name on his wrist. Bad had managed to hide the fact that he and Quackity were soulmates for those six years, and he had hoped that Quackity could stay in the dark for longer. But tonight… Quackity would know. It was now 11:32 where Quackity was. Quackity was laughing with Sapnap and Karl, who were also on the call. Quackity had almost begged for Bad, Karl and Sapnap to be on call with him when he found out who his soulmate was, saying that they were his best friends and how he wanted to flirt with them as much as possible before he knew who his soulmate was. Tommy had also somehow managed to persuade Quackity into letting him join the call too, though he was mostly just cursing at Bad to piss him off. Bad was too anxious to reprimand him, and just stayed daydreaming. Tommy pouted slightly, wanting to emit more of a reaction.

Suddenly, Sapnap seemed to realise something. “Wait, Bad, does it hurt to get your soulmark?”  
Bad was confused, before he realised he was the only one in the call to have gotten their soulmark. Karl had no soulmate, and Sapnap and Tommy were both too young. Bad just shrugged, not having been asked about his soulmark besides who it was, “it doesn’t hurt. It just kind of appears gradually, as if someone is writing the name as you’re looking at it. It looks really pretty, actually. Well, at least from my own experience. The font and everything looks different for everyone, so I can’t really know.”  
“You’re making me excited, Bad!” Quackity exclaimed.  
Tommy grinned, “speaking of your soulmate, I don’t think I’ve ever asked. BBH, who is your soulmate?”  
Bad smiled softly, and gave a quick glance to Quackity. “That shouldn’t really be any of your business, Tommy.”  
Tommy glared, “this is child abuse.”  
“I haven't even told Skeppy who my soulmate is, it’s nothing personal.” Bad said, nonchalant.  
Quackity’s tone seemed surprised as he said, “seriously? Damn~”  
Bad rolled his eyes playfully. “This is about your soulmate, not mine. Drop the topic.”

A few more minutes passed, and finally it was 11:59. Apart from Quackity - who was staring at his wrist longingly - everyone began to count down as if it was New Years Eve. “Three… Two… One!” Quackity let out a soft gasp at the words that began to flow onto his wrist. Just as Bad had described, the writing seemed as if it was being written as he gazed at it. Quackity was too entranced at first to realise what it was spelling out. At the last letter, Quackity’s breath hitched as it finally seemed to settle into his mind. Darryl Noveschosch.  
Karl seemed to notice his shock, “Quackity, is something wrong?”  
Sapnap smirked, “is it me~?”  
“Totally.” Quackity said through his laugh.  
Bad giggled softly at Quackity and Sapnap’s antics. Quackity didn’t know whether it was due to the knowledge that Bad was his soulmate, but he stared at Bad’s figure with a lovestruck gaze, and the sound seemed to emit a faint blush on Quackity’s cheeks. Quickly, he realised he was staring at the older male and averted his attention somewhere else.

Tommy looked at Quackity expectantly, “so?”  
Quackity raised an eyebrow, “what?”  
Tommy stared at Quackity incredulously, “so, who is it?”  
Bad jumped slightly. He prayed internally to whichever God there was that Quackity would get the hint and not say anything. Thankfully, his prayers were answered.  
“It’s just someone I knew a while ago, nothing special.”  
Sapnap raised a questioning eyebrow, evidently not believing Quackity, but didn’t say anything on the topic.

Karl made a joke about Quackity ditching the soulmate, and just dating him and Sapnap. Sapnap hummed in agreement, not protesting against this. Bad frowned slightly, and his eyes narrowed - though it wasn’t noticeable to anyone except Quackity. Quackity leaned his head in one of his hands, gazing into Bad’s emerald eyes. For once, Bad didn’t have any sort of silly filter. Quackity’s gaze lingered on Bad’s soft hair, wanting to run his hands through it. He then found himself looking at Bad’s dark red hoodie, which was covering his hands like paws.

Karl’s concerned voice rang through his headphones, knocking him out of the trance-like state he was in. “Quackity, you here? You’ve been staring at your screen for ages.”  
Quackity nodded, blushing. “Sorry, I was just spacing out. What were you saying?”  
Bad’s brows furrowed in worry, “maybe you should rest for a bit, you seem tired. We can all talk more tomorrow, but for now you should rest. You’ve been awake for ages and it’s really late now.”  
Quackity shook his head in protest, but grinned. “Aww, Bad, thanks for your concern~! But I’ll be fine, really.”  
Bad blushed, “hey, I’m just trying to be nice. Shut your muffin.”  
“Tsundere BBH confirmed?” Sapnap teased.  
Bad stuck out his tongue.  
“Mature.” Sapnap said sarcastically.  
Bad mocked him, “Sapnap, you’re one to talk.”  
“Respect your elders, Sapnap!” Karl chimed in.  
“You’re just saying that because you’re the second oldest.” Tommy said, annoyed at being the youngest in the group.

The banter continued as time passed, until eventually Sapnap, Karl and Tommy had to leave. This left Bad and Quackity alone. At first, they both stared at each other in a comfortable silence, until Quackity broke it.  
“So, we’re soulmates…?” Quackity’s voice was soft, and he didn’t seem mad at Bad for hiding it, more just hesitant to approach the topic.  
Bad let out an awkward laugh, “I guess so. Nothing has to change though, it doesn’t really matter.” Bad beamed, but the smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes and Quackity could tell it was forced, and not one of those beautiful and genuine smiles Bad would let out when the two were calling late at night. Quackity inhaled, allowing himself to take the risk and say what he wanted to say.  
“What if we wanted it to change? Like, not just because we’re soulmates, but what if we both genuinely wanted to be more…?” Quackity almost whispered.  
Bad smiled softly at Quackity, and Quackity noticed a small tear glisten as it framed the bottom of Bad’s eyes. Quackity immediately thought the worst, but Bad’s next words reassured him slightly (while also managing to make him more concerned).  
“Quackity, you don’t have to feel forced into saying that. I don’t mind us staying as just friends, and that would probably be the best. It’s better that way, Quackity.” Bad’s voice was surprisingly calm.

Quackity cut him off. “Bad, please… I do genuinely mean it, I swear. I’m not messing around. I love you.”  
Bad shook his head, “Quackity, you can’t just say that.”  
“I’m not!” Quackity protested, “I mean it genuinely, with all of my heart, okay? I don’t care how many times I have to say it. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-”  
Bad cut him off, “I- I get it, Quackity! I get what you’re trying to say; just… give me some time, alright? I- I love you too, but…” Bad’s voice trailed off.  
Quackity smiled at him reassuringly. “You just want some time, I get it. How about you just talk to me some more about this tomorrow. Well, later today technically. Just sleep on it. I don’t mind how long I have to wait, Bad. I would wait infinite lifetimes just to be with you, even if it’s just as friends. Goodnight, Bad. Love you.”

Bad hesitated, “goodnight Quackity, love you too…”


End file.
